


Rookie Mistake

by Kieranthia0102



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm also a fluff lover, I'm an angst lover, Romance, possible angst, spy AU, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieranthia0102/pseuds/Kieranthia0102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Marinette begins training for the Hawkmoth case, she struggles with the intensity of her training as well as keeping her feelings for her instructor hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever and I'm actually honored to have it be part of this incredible fandom. I really like how this turned out and sincerely hope you guys like this as much as I have. Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated. Hope you guys like it!

Marinette stood nervously in Master Fu’s office. The note said to meet him there but... where was he? She had waited for 20 minutes already. The moment she decided to leave the door opened and Master Fu entered.

“Hello, Marinette.” He motioned her to sit.

Master Fu was a small man but his word was absolute around here, the reputation left behind by his numerous cases was never doubted. Wise eyes inspected Marinette, making her nervous and uneasy. She gulped.

“Sir, I don’t know why I’m here but if I did something wrong I can correct it immediately.” She tried to keep her voice steady and serious but it betrayed her and broke halfway. Master Fu gave her a calm smile.

“I sent for you not because you did something wrong but because you accomplished something great.” His voice said soothingly. Marinette relaxed, her curiosity peaking. “You worked with Adrien Agreste during your intern days, is that correct?” He picked up a yellow folder and began inspecting the information inside. Marinette nodded, blushing slightly at the mention of Adrien’s name. “You two were at the top almost every week throughout your 3 month trial. That is an impressive feat.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Marinette said, glowing after the compliment. “but I still don’t understand why I’m here.”

“Oh yes, your mission. Tikki, you can come in now!” He raised his voice and the door opened up to reveal a young woman with an almost childish appearance. When the girls’ eyes met, Tikki smiled at her. “Marinette, this is Tikki. She will be helping you throughout the test.” Marinette returned her eyes to Master Fu.

“Test?”

“I assume you are familiar with the Hawkmoth case?” Marinette nodded. “Your mission will be to infiltrate a theater play where Hawkmoth’s followers will be gathered. Your codename will be Ladybug. Tikki will be talking to you through the intercom and will do everything in her power to help you with whatever you may need. You will have a partner, codename Chat Noir. Both of you will be dressing accordingly to the party and you will gather as much information as you can about his whereabouts and purpose. If these results are correct,” He motioned towards the portfolio in his desk, “this should be easy for you.” Marinette nodded.

“Let’s go Marinette. I’ll finish explaining everything outside.” Tikki said, her voice alerting Marinette to her presence.

* * *

“I look ridiculous like this.” Marinette said in front of the body length mirror.

She was wearing a beautiful long, red and black dress made up of two layers; the black one on top breaking to reveal the silky red inner layer. Black sequins adorned the red layer, becoming less dense the higher up it went. A red ribbon, tied at her back, helped accentuate her narrow waist. The top was being held only by delicate spaghetti straps. As for accessories, she wore a black choker and a pair of simple earrings with 5 dots resembling a ladybug that serve as her only means of communication with Tikki.

“Nonsense, you look absolutely stunning!” Tikki said behind her, head popping into the mirror’s reflection. “And you’ll do fine! Stop being so stiff.” She squeezed Marinette’s shoulders sweetly.

“I just don’t feel like I’ll be able to do this. Those aren’t my scores, they’re Adrien’s. He was the one who always had to move me because I always get so nervous. I can’t do this, Tikki.” She hugged herself, hands running up and down through her naked arms.

“Marinette, you are much more capable than what you think.” Tikki strode over to the little vanity next to the mirror. “Here, this will give you confidence. No one will know who you are when you wear this.” She said handing the taller girl a red mask with black dots. “The mask has a camera that will let me see what you see and if you ever find yourself in a difficult situation just say Lucky Charm and I'll know to help you!”

Marinette nodded slowly, taking it all in. It was so much to take in so quickly and her insecurities were starting to boil. She took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself and attempted to avoid the nauseous feeling in her stomach, not wanting to ruin the beautiful gown. Once she felt calmer she gave Tikki a determined smile, and the smaller girl put on the mask onto Marinette’s face, gently securing it. An alarm coming from Marinette’s phone broke their concentration, signaling that it was time. With a firm stride she made her way to the party, confidence clear behind the mask. 

* * *

This was a mistake. She was already regretting her decision to come, there were just so many people and she was alone. The only thing she was glad about was her choice of flats instead of heels as her feet already ached from standing. Suddenly, someone bumped into her from behind suddenly and she pitched forward with a gasp, hands flailing to attempt to catch herself. Thankfully, the person who so rudely caused her to spill had the grace to catch her neatly, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other grasping her hand gently.

The first thing Marinette noticed was how tall this man was. He had very messy blonde hair that framed his face and hid his ears. On top of his head rested two cat-like ears, dark and shining with a hint of leather; she had little to no idea how they were held in place. He wore a black mask and had electric green eyes, most likely wearing contacts judging from the cat eye slitted pupils. The man was wearing a black tailored tuxedo that adjusted very well to his slim, lean figure. She also noticed he seemed to have an odd belt tail, giving him an even more feline look.

“I'm so sorry; I wasn't...” He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of her face. “Ladybug?” His voice suddenly became more serious, lowering into a murmur only she would be able to hear.

“I... yes. Who are you?” She heard herself saying, the man in front of her frowning slightly before he straightened himself, grinning at Marinette.

“Hello, I'm Chat Noir; I will be your partner for the night.” He took her hand gently between his leather gloves (were those claws at the end of his fingers?) and was about to kiss it. Marinette withdrew her hand slyly before his lips touch her hand, returning it to her side with a tilt of her head. Regaining his composure, he spoke again. “So, shall we, my Lady?” He extended his arm, locking eyes with Marinette.

Chat Noir’s smile slightly fades as he waits for her to grasp his arm. Suddenly, Marinette smiled at him, courage bursting inside her like fire. The man began to lower his arm but before he could completely take it back Marinette hooked hers with his, and Chat's smile froze midway and returned in full.

“Yes, kitty. We shall.” And together they entered the famous theater, the Palais Garnier. All of her thoughts were completely forgotten the moment she set foot inside of the building.

Marinette remembered some of the photos taken of the Palais and her immediate thought was that none of them had managed to capture the magnificence of the place. Details adorned every inch of the walls, the display becoming a feast to the eyes. The inside was bigger than what she ever imagined, making her feel miniature compared to the immensity of the ceilings. She hadn't even been able to completely process the beauty of the entirety of the Palais when Chat Noir pulled her inside the room where they’d be witnessing the ballet.

Marinette noted that Chat Noir appeared to be completely unaffected by the place and she couldn't help but wonder if he had ever been here before.

The pair found their seats and silently sat, giving Marinette time to finish gaping at the beautiful monstrosity of the building. She decided that she wanted to live here. It was inhumanely gorgeous.

Again, she was interrupted by Chat, who tapped on her shoulder and pointed at a man who had just entered the room.

“Doesn't he seem... familiar? He's not even dressed up.”

She looked at the man Chat signaled and her breath caught between her teeth. Yes, the man was definitely familiar mainly because he was a friend of hers. It was Ivan, what was he doing here?

“Yes, he's from the agency; his name is Ivan but... what's he doing here?”

“I don't know but we should keep an eye on him, don't you think?” He gave her a flirty look that Marinette simply ignored.

“Something is wrong... why would he be here, in a reunion of Hawkmoth’s followers?” Marinette murmured to herself.

She heard Chat hum to himself in thought but before he could say anything, the lights went out. The ballet had started. She had no idea what the ballet was about or even which one she was supposed to be watching; she could only concentrate on Ivan and why was he here? She looked over to her partner only to find him completely entranced by the ballet. Marinette almost groaned in frustration, looking at the ballet and slowly becoming captivated by it as well. It wasn’t until, halfway into the ballet, Chat Noir shook Ladybug’s shoulder and again pointed towards Ivan who appeared to be exiting the theater. Without saying a word to each other they began the pursuit.

Being careful not to attract any unnecessary attention they followed him, watching at a distance and feigning a couple’s act whenever a stranger came near. Chat Noir seemingly enjoyed it and even began flirting (though very badly) with Marinette using an assortment of cat puns. Ivan led them to the backstage of the ballet and Marinette was about to go to him when he saw someone else approach Ivan. The mysterious man had a butterfly shaped mask and was talking animatedly with Ivan, giving him something Marinette wasn’t able to wrap her mind around.

“Why would he give her a syringe?” Chat Noir barely muttered from behind Ladybug, almost startling her. She had almost forgotten about his presence even though he was so close.

“So that’s what that was.” Marinette thought. “I don’t know but I don’t have a good feeling about this.” She whispered back, as low as she could.

“Seems to me that that guy is one of Hawkmoth’s followers, an Akuma.” Marinette nodded slowly in agreement. She had never seen an Akuma in person and she certainly did not like what she was seeing. The man inspired suspicion the moment one laid eyes on him and the mask certainly didn’t help. “What’s that flying over his head?”

“That’s a little butterfly, or as we call them, Papillon. That’s how Hawkmoth keeps an eye on what’s happening around him and his followers.” Tikki spoke through the intercom for the first time tonight, startling Marinette. She had forgotten Tikki was even there.

“Papillon, huh? Kind of fitting.” Chat Noir whispered. Marinette couldn’t help but look back at him, surprised that he also had an intercom.

“Shush Kitty, I'm trying to listen.”

“They're talking about making a deal about getting something Hawkmoth wants.” He confidently said, earning a suspicious look from Marinette. “What? These ears aren't just for decoration.” He gave her a cat like grin and gestured at the black ears that were propped in his messy hair.

“What are you...?” She tried to say but in that moment a ballerina saw them and screamed. She vaguely noticed Chat Noir wincing at the noise.

Realization dawned on her as she turned to look at Ivan, he was gone.

“C’mon! I saw where he went to!” Chat said through gritted teeth, grabbing Marinette’s wrist and running towards the exit door.

She was about to say something back when she saw Ivan running in the distance. She doubled the pace and ran as quick as her legs could carry her. They ran for a while, crossing streets, almost getting hit but a car twice and her almost tripping multiple times with the gown she was wearing. When they finally reached Ivan at a dead end he turned and faced them. Marinette noticed a little black butterfly flying above Ivan's head.

“You won't catch me!” He took something out from his front pocket. Too late did the pair register what it was before Ivan injected himself with the substance.

“No!” Both Chat Noir and Ladybug shouted but to no avail, it had already been done.

In seconds Ivan laid on the floor, twitching and screaming, possibly in pain. When the movements stopped, Marinette half thought he had died but then he opened his eyes, looking both of them dead in the eyes. Getting up, he took a fighting stance, Chat Noir and Ladybug mimicking Ivan's actions. Marinette’s heart threatening to come out as pure adrenaline circled her blood.

“I will give you 5 seconds to leave.” Said Ivan but his voice had changed, it was lower and raspier. If possible he was even more intimidating than before.

“Five...” Ladybug and Chat Noir stood their ground. “Four...” Chat Noir took his coat off and loosened his electric green tie, preparing to fight. “Three...” Marinette threw her purse away after having grabbed her gloves and her yoyo, Chat Noir took a step and now stood in front of her, grasping his staff tightly in his hand.

“I was told you were good with plans. Make one quickly, I'll protect you in the meantime.” Chat Noir murmured and looked over his shoulder at her. He gave her a cat like grin and Marinette nodded.

“Two...” In front of her, Chat Noir tensed up as if getting ready to pounce. Marinette began analyzing her surroundings.

“One!” He exclaimed loudly and without a trace of hesitation both men pounced at each other.

Ladybug half expected to see Chat beaten to a pulp at the first hit but he was holding up very nicely, dodging Ivan’s attacks with a feline grace. Whatever Ivan had injected himself with had made him even stronger and every time his hands missed Chat and landed on the wall, a hole would be left in place. Marinette winced. She knew Chat would tire if she didn’t hurry up and help him. With the determination to save him, her brain began trying to formulate a plan.

“Tikki, I might need your help here. Any ideas on what to do?” Marinette spoke out loud.

“Yes!, you know what to say.” She heard Tikki’s chirpy voice. It seemed like she was excited to see all the action.

“Lucky Charm!” Marinette threw her yoyo to the air and it came down feeling much heavier, the teletransportation seemed to have been successful. She opened the yoyo and inside was a small object, it was a small slingshot with a few little marbles. “What the hell?! What am I supposed to do with this?” Panic began rising in her stomach and she was about to ask Tikki what to do when she heard Chat shout.

“Ladybug, watch out!” She looked up in time to dodge the object Ivan had thrown towards her.

She looked over at a panting Chat, his temples beaded with sweat. She knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Marinette looked around frantically, looking for something she could use. Suddenly she had an idea.

“Ivan! Over here!” She shouted, earning a warning look from Chat. They both locked eyes, she could see how tired he was but also how worried he had become. Marinette smiled at him and told him her plan, nodding to where he would need to go. She knew of his abilities, curiosity had gotten the best of her as she asked about the gloves. Chat immediately understood the moment he saw the slingshot she had in her hands and nodded, moving slowly behind Ivan.

“My name’s not Ivan, it’s Stone Heart!” Ivan shouted at her and as she had anticipated, he charged at her.

Ladybug stood her ground, slingshot ready in her hands as she saw Ivan coming closer by the second. The moment he was only a few feet away from her she shot, the little marble landing directly on Ivan’s forehead, momentarily baffling him.

“Now, Chat!” She shouted seeing he was already in the iron balcony above her.

“Cataclysm!” He exclaimed and touched the iron bars, making them break due to the shock wave his glove sent to the bar particles. The broken bars fell over Ivan who reacted too slowly to know what was happening and only half managed to block their fall. A bar managed to hit him in the head, making him faint. She heard Chat sigh as he landed beside her. It was finally over, for now at least.

* * *

The police arrived shortly after Ivan had been knocked down. Apparently they had been too loud and the people who lived in the neighborhood had called them. They were currently interrogating Chat when Marinette heard soft whining as Ivan stirred. She went with him, wanting to be there when he woke up. Slowly, he opened his eyes but winced at the throbbing pain from where the iron bar had hit him.

“Where am I?” He asked groggily, Marinette putting a soft hand in his shoulder.

“You were under the influence of Hawkmoth but you’re okay now. What happened Ivan? Something must’ve happened for you to go to Hawkmoth.” She spoke softly, not wanting to make him feel worse.

“I lost her. My girlfriend. I saw her with Kim and I just got so jealous because I never knew anything about them.” He choked out, the pain apparent in his voice.

“Did you talk to her about it?” He shook his head. Marinette opened her mouth to say something else when another girl’s voice filled the air.

“Ivan!” A small girl Marinette recognized as Mylène came running towards them. Ladybug stood aside to let the couple fix their problems in as much privacy as possible.

“So, I guess this was the first out of many cases, don’t you think?” Chat creeped up from the back of her, making her jump slightly. Really, did this guy never make any sound?

“I don’t know... I still feel I’m not up to this, you know?” It was true, the nagging feeling of incompetence never left her thoughts.

“That’s stupid. If not for you, we would still be fighting Ivan, perhaps even unconscious already.” He made her face him, his expression caring and determined. “Have a little trust on me. You made this happen and it’s thanks to you we stopped him.” His hands gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze that erased all of her doubts. She smiled at him. “We should probably leave before they ask us more questions.” She nodded.

Ladybug risked one quick glance at Ivan who was now smiling at an angry Mylène. She smiled at the couple, genuinely happy for them. Together, her and Chat Noir made their way out, careful not to be caught.

* * *

Tikki and Plagg sat in Master Fu’s office silently waiting for him to come inside. The door opened behind them and there entered another man who stood with an intelligent, though slightly bored, expression. Behind him, came the short man himself. He sat in his desk and finally looked at the two people in front of him.

“So, I take it you both have made your decisions.” Both Tikki and Plagg nodded. “Very well, until we know exactly what Hawkmoth is after, Adrien and Marinette will remain as Chat Noir and Ladybug. However, neither can know each other’s real identities.”

“But sir, why can’t they know?” Tikki asked.

“We cannot risk it, what will happen if either become Akumatized?” Both the girl and boy in front him nodded after a second of indecision. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Both Tikki and Plagg said, neither fully convinced.

“They will eventually figure it out in time but until then, they cannot know.” The pair nodded, more convinced. “With the help of these two, we can stop Hawkmoth. I am sure of it. They are made for each other.” And with that final statement, he dismissed the two and was left alone with his thoughts.

He was sure that Marinette would be truly miraculous.


	2. Chapter 1

The alarm clock woke Marinette up at 6 o’clock sharp. She groaned. Ever since the newest person in the wanted list, Hawkmoth, appeared she’d had to work nonstop. Even after 3 years, they still didn’t know who the man behind the biggest mafia in recent history was. It had begun with simple killings and drug traffic, nothing out of the ordinary however, in a matter of months, a pattern appeared and Hawkmoth made an appearance in the web stating he was behind all the chaos. Both the police and detective departments went crazy for the next couple of weeks. She shuddered every time she remembered the madness that had ensued at her job, the different positions she had been sent to, the different bosses she had to work with until she was finally chosen for the biggest mission currently available; infiltration to Hawkmoth’s mafia.

“Good morning, Marinette. Did you sleep well?” Tikki asked coming out from her room in the small apartment.

“Morning, Tikki. Not really, too many things in my head.” Tikki only smiled gently and nodded making herself a cup of coffee. “How about you? I saw you had the lights on until late.”

“Had to finish the report on your last infiltration.” She said trying to stifle a yawn but failing miserably.

The pair finished their morning coffee in relative silence, sleep still clinging to them both. Slowly, they made their way to their work, picking up some freshly baked bread from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette could never tire from her father’s baked goods, she’d grown up eating them. Since she’d moved out to be closer to her job she missed them dearly and made it a routine to always pick some first thing in the morning. Arriving quickly to the building, Tikki and Marinette separated each heading to their own departments, Tikki to the communications area and Marinette to the police area.

“Hold the door!” She ran towards the elevator doors closing in front of her.

A masculine hand popped from between them and propped them open, his head tilted at a gentle incline. He signaled her to hurry up, having stopped on her tracks when she saw who had helped her. Breaking from her trance she ran and entered the already crowded elevator and the hand that stopped the doors from closing, retreated.

“Morning, Marinette; late again, I see.” Adrien Agreste greeted her, giving her a warm smile that caused her face to burn up.

“Mo- morning Adrien,” She managed to say, taking her eyes from his and preventing her brain from short circuiting. “Yeah, I stopped to get some breakfast and missed the first train.” She lifted the paper bag with the bread to show him and immediately she noticed his eyes going wide. “Would you like some?” She asked and his face lighten up, she giggled.

“Can I really have one?” He tentatively asked, eyeing the paper bag. Marinette only giggled, blushing even deeper as she nodded. “Thanks!” He reached out into the bag and came out with a croissant.

“No problem.” She smiled gently and returned her sight to the elevator doors.

The rest of the ride went in silence with people getting on and off the elevator in different floors until finally both Adrien and Marinette reached their floor. Both although they worked in different levels, were part of the same division. Adrien was one level above Marinette but not for long, today she had her exam to finally get a promotion and be in the same level as Adrien and work in the same office area maybe even have a joined office, or…

“Marinette, aren’t you getting off?” Adrien’s voice broke the spell and brought her back to reality. She was still in the elevator and Adrien was, once again, holding the doors for her.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry, I spaced out.” He chuckled and Marinette insides melted into mush at the sound. Until it dawned on her. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to get off here too?” She asked getting off, never taking her eyes of his.

“The big boss called for me, they found some information about Hawkmoth and I was asked out to help out.”

“Oh… well, good luck! I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Sure, see you around, Marinette.” He let go of the elevator door and waved at her. It took a few seconds until she waved back however the doors had closed and she wasn’t sure if he’d managed to see her wave back. She shrugged it off and continued her way to her office.

* * *

 

“So? How has your morning been?” Alya crept from behind Marinette, making her squeal in surprise.

“Good, why do you ask?” She smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm, she would miss her after her office changed.

“Because, I saw you with Adrien on the elevator!” Marinette almost groaned at the memory, she had made a fool of herself spacing out at that very moment.

She remembered the first day she had met Adrien, it was during their intern days, 4 years ago. They had been assigned together in a team with Alya and Nino; 2 cadets (Adrien and Marinette), 1 reporter (Alya) and one technician/weapons expert (Nino). They had been the best of them all, exceeding all expectations and even broke a few records, even if Marinette felt majorly useless because she could never overcome her nervousness around Adrien. Throughout the 3 months they worked together she had managed to open up and talk without major mess ups but despite that, after the team was broken down she didn’t spend as much time with him and had returned to her nervous starting point.

“Oh  _ c’mon, _ even you have to admit that the pair of you worked like a dream! Like seriously, we were all surprised at how well you both worked together! There was just no stopping either of you. Remember that time at the robbery? You didn’t even speak to each other and it all worked out so well. I swear, we all thought you could communicate telepathically! You both earned an amazing reputation because of your teamwork; I won’t believe that nothing happened!” 

“Nothing happened, Alya. We just said good morning and I gave him a croissant. That’s it.” Marinette slumped in her desk chair, both happy and nervous butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She felt she was going to be sick any moment.

Just as Alya was about to say something back, Kim came in and announced the leveling up trials would begin in 10 minutes. Yep, Marinette was definitely going to be sick.

“Good luck Marinette! Soon you’ll be able to work in the same area as Adrien! I actually heard a rumor that Adrien’s conjoined office was available… Maybe you’ll get it.” She smiled teasingly, causing Marinette to laugh at her expression.

“Thanks, Alya.” She stood up from her seat. “Well, better get going. Don’t want to be late for this.” Alya nodded encouragingly and pushed Marinette towards where the other examinees were aligned.

The group was bigger this time around with so many people having been fired in the upper levels due to Hawkmoth’s corruption. His minions, who called themselves Akumas or sometimes even petite papillon, had somehow infiltrated the whole building. You could never be sure if the one next to you was one of those people. Even her best friends, Alya and Nino, had been victims of his twisted ways. Alya been called Lady Wi-Fi had hacked the system almost perfectly and Nino had been the Bubbler, inflating prices at an abnormal rate. She had ultimately stopped them as her other, top secret self: Ladybug, with some help from his teammate, Chat Noir.

Her mental flashback was interrupted when the group began moving. Her nerves flared up and her knees felt weak.

“You're also going to take the test Marinette?” Said a timid voice from behind her, a voice she recognized almost immediately.

“Nathaniel?” She turned to see the red haired man smiling at her. “Hey! How long has it been?” Energy returned to her body and she began walking with the group.  

“It’s been a couple of months. I was out of the city on a project. I’ve been trying to change departments but I need this promotion to be able to do so.” The redhead blushed and smiled shyly.

“Yeah, I remember you wanted to be in weapons design.” She smiled in remembrance of the small extremely shy young man who had entered the academy.

“Yes, but my parents wanted me to be an agent so I gave it up. B-but I don’t care anymore and I’m aiming for my dream again.” His voice was energetic and full of determination. Marinette was happy he had found his footing and was now heading towards it head first.

Kim silenced the group as they were now nearing the simulation area. A few other more advanced agents were outside, being assigned to their entrance numbers. This would be the start of four tests. First would be strategy in the battle field, next resistance and survival skills, thirdly would be intelligence and finally, teamwork. From the beginning you would be assigned and fight an instructor whose purpose would be to guide you through the entire 2-day process. She was nervous as to who would be her partner but ultimately knew she had no opinion in choosing.

The group was taken underground into a dark circular room next to the simulation one. One of the walls was entirely a window where you could see the simulacrum being projected as it happened inside the participant's mind. For better view, the seats were actually in different levels as if in a theater. Nathaniel and Marinette went to seat down in the middle, where you could see both the projection of contestant and the agent better, both while they were hiding and fighting.

The simulation room was small compared to the spectacle area. It was formed only by two windows where you could see the agents on one window and the cadets in the other. In the center were two seats facing each other where they would put a helmet that will connect you to the simulation. When put on, the helmet connects to the person's nervous system, taking control of it temporarily. Once it is fully connected and functioning, the person experiences projections of themselves in a different environment. The helmet would then read your brainwaves and move you in the simulation while you sat in the real-world. However if you got hit during the simulation, inside you would feel nothing but an itch however once you woke up, it's with a throbbing pain as if it had really happened.

First up was a small girl Marinette had never seen before, her name was Anna. The scene she was given was a Saharan desert with few to none places to hide. She couldn’t help but pity the girl the moment she saw who she was facing: her old academy classmate, Ivan. Next to her, Nathaniel winced when he’d seen them too.

Just as Marinette had imagined, it had been no competition. The petite woman froze at the size of her enemy and was defeated in record time. Marinette felt horrible for the small woman when she was directed towards the infirmary. The next person lasted more however, it wasn’t long until he too slipped and lost. Time went by like that as the room she was in emptied one by one some succeeding others failing miserably until finally, the speaker called her name.

“Good luck.” Nathaniel said encouragingly, squeezing her shoulder gently. Marinette only managed to nod due to the knot she felt in her throat.

Her body reacted before her mind and she moved slowly towards the open door into the simulation room.

 

* * *

Adrien was sitting down in his office after having talked with Master Fu. He was anxious, his leg jumping up and down furiously. Adrien had been looking forward to meeting his Ladybug this afternoon but was now stuck having to train the new agents. He didn’t mind really, he was more than glad to be helping the people who could potentially work with him in the future, he just resented not being able to meet up with Ladybug. Master Fu said she had been notified beforehand but it still bugged him.

“Relax, dude. You’ll be an awesome guide” Nino said popping out of thin air, making Adrien jump and almost fall of his seat.

“Nino, next time, please knock. You’re going to give me a heart attack if you keep this up.” Adrien huffed clutching his heart, trying to normalize his breathing.

“I  _ did _ knock. You were just too concentrated on whatever the hell you were thinking. Anyways, it’s time to go help the poor children.” He chuckled and exited the room. Seeing that Adrien hadn’t moved, Nino half dragged him to where the examinations were being held.

Adrien remembered his own test. It had been torturous to say the least. His instructor had been an old man named Armand D'argencourt who had been both merciless and strict. He had barely passed the first round fighting the man in the tundra, freezing his butt off. The survival part hadn’t been as horrible as he had imagined with his guide actually giving him the best kind of tips before the test, helping him prepare for what was to come. The intelligence test had been tricky and resulted in him almost drowning inside a dark container. The easiest though longest test had been the last that focused on teamwork. By some kind of miracle, he’d had to work with Nino and with their intern history them up, they had achieved the highest scores. Adrien smiled at the memories.

“Dude, you’re being creepy again.” Nino spoke breaking Adrien’s memory bubble. He laughed.

“Just remembering when we had to do this.” He said earning a warning expression from Nino. Oh right, he had hated the entire experience except for the last part.

Teasing Nino, the best friends made their way to the designated areas where they’d be given their alumni’s portfolio. Shoving back his anxiety for tonight’s cancelled meeting with Ladybug, excitement and curiosity as to who he’d guide took over him. He wished that whoever it was would be able to pass the first round because it was, from his own experience, the most difficult part. Mainly because you know absolutely nothing about your enemy, most times not even a name.

“Agreste, Adrien.” Said the man giving out the folders with the soon-to-be agents’ information.

Adrien opened up his own and almost choked when he recognized the girl’s picture.

“Oh! Lucky you! You got Marinette! I’m stuck with Alix.” Nino voiced but Adrien couldn’t process what he was listening.

Had he really been lucky enough to get Marinette? While just entering the agency they had been put in the same team with Alya and Nino. Needless to say, he’d been incredibly grateful at his team and together they all aced every challenge thrown upon them but that wasn’t why he was so surprised. He recalled Marinette and his own teamwork and even he had to admit there had been chemistry between them, most of the time they hadn’t had to say anything and still knew what the other was thinking. Almost like his current teamwork with Ladybug. His heart ached at the memory of Ladybug. Before he could think anything else, the group of agents were taken into a dark room to wait.

The first fight had been the quickest Adrien had seen, ending as quick as it had started. Nino was the fourth to enter the area and to say he had been humiliated was an understatement. Alix was as fierce as he remembered, he wondered why she wasn’t higher up than them. When Nino came back and saw Adrien’s smirking face he gave him a poisonous stare that Adrien laughed off. It felt like an eternity until the speaker spoke his name signaling his turn. As he was nearing the door he saw Marinette had already entered the simulation room. He took a deep breath before he entered. As he did so he saw the girl’s face morph into a mixture of shock, surprise, nervousness, and even excitement. He couldn’t help himself and smiled at her.

“Hello, Marinette. Shall we get started then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised a week later!   
> I'm so happy with how this chapter came out! I really hope you guys like it as well!  
> Comments and suggestions on how to continue this fic are always accepted!   
> See you guys in a week~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I will try publishing at least once a week, might be two times a week depending on how much free time I can find.  
> You can find me at @somigirl where once in a blue moon I might post something. Feel free to message me with suggestions and constructive criticism! And thanks to my beta reader, I owe you everything Chaton (I know you're reading this and I can't thank you enough for pushing me into publishing this)


End file.
